Prince Nightwing
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Prince Nightwing son of Twilight and Flash and brother to Light Wishes. This is he's story and his adventures! Nightwing will see many difficult challengers but will find love in the process. He's dream is to become a guard like his father but how can you protect the royal family when you are part of it? Join Nightwing to discover how he will do it.
1. Frist day of school

**Prince Nightwing**

**First day of school**

Nightwing is born to Twilight and Flash, he haves a sister Light Wishes. Nightwing grew quit fast for his age he is able to walk in just a year and almost talk five months later. Every day he plays with his sister, they play knight and princess. Nightwing wants to be a royal guard just like his father. Today was a big day for him and his sister, she was going to start unicorn school and he was going to start school. After he woke up his parents with his sister and ate breakfast, Light bought him to school.

"Bye, sis" said Nightwing as he waved at his sister and went inside the school

"Good morning, young prince!" said Cheerilee as she smile at her new students

"Hello, Miss Cheerilee" said Nightwing as he smile at his new teacher "You don't have to call me prince or your highness"

"Alright, I'll call you by your name" said Cheerilee as she remembers that same reaction as his sister did "You better get in and meet your classmates"

Nightwing walk into the classroom to only be greeted by stares of his fellow classmates.

"What?!" said Nightwing as he stared back at them

"Why is royalty here?" ask a gray coated Pegasus, with a green mane and light blue eyes "Do you get home school or something?"

"No, my parents think its better we go to public schools" said Nightwing as he slightly blushes at this young mare "What's you name?"

"It's Skyangle" said Skyangle as she smile at him "And your prince Nightwing"

"How do you know my name?!" ask Nightwing as he was surprised she knew his name when he didn't tell her.

"Everypony knows the names of the royal family" said Skyangle

"Oh! Right" said Nightwing as he release that it was true

"Alright, please seat down" said Cheerilee as she walk in the classroom

Nightwing seat down at his desk at the first row on his left a unicorn stallion and on his right…

"Hey, Nightwing" said Skyangle "Can I seat here?"

"Of course" said Nightwing as he blushes once more at the sight of her

Skyangle sat down on the desk next to Nightwing

"Hello everypony! Today we will says what's your dreams, hopes or cutie marks you think you'll get" said Cheerilee "Here Nightwing you go first"

"Alright" said Nightwing as he stood up from his desk "My names is Nightwing or Prince but just call me Nightwing. And I want to be a guard like my father and maybe some protection or guarding cutie mark!"

"So why aren't you an alicorn?" ask a earth pony mare that was be hide his desk

"We don't know" answered Nightwing as he look at light green coated earth pony, with green eyes and blue mane "It doesn't matter not all of my family is alicorn. My father, uncle and cousin aren't alicorn; it's just my mother, sister and aunts"

"That's lame" said the mare

"Hey! Be quiet!" shouted Skyangle as she stood up from her desk and face the pony "Your just an earth pony!"

"And what is that suppose to mean!" shouted the pony as she stood up from her desk

"That's enough!" shouted Cheerilee "Skyangle, why don't you tell us about yourself"

"I'm Skyangle and as you can see I'm a Pegasus, and I don't know yet what to be but I know I'll have an awesome cutie mark!"

Most of the morning was only introduction and explaining what are they going to learn in the school year.

"It's time for lunch, everypony" said Cheerilee

Everypony went toke their lunches and went outside to eat their lunches, Nightwing walk outside to be surrounded by most of his class who all wanted to eat with him.

"Nightwing! Come and at with me!" said a young Pegasus stallion "We are both Pegasus!"

"No! Me" said a unicorn mare

"Come with us!" said a group of earth ponies

"I'm just going to eat alone!" said Nightwing as he smiled and open his wings

"WOW! Look he can already fly!" shouted a mare "That's awesome!"

Nightwing flew around a bit and landed beside a tree that was far enough so his classmates won't see him.

"Man! That was just crazy" said Nightwing as he sat down under the tree

"No kidding!" said Skyangle as she walk from the other side of the tree and surprised Nightwing that he stood up and walk away from the tree "Do you get mobbed every day?"

"No, it's my first time" said Nightwing as he walks back to the tree

"Can I eat with you?" ask Skyangle as she walks up to him

"Sure!" said Nightwing as he sat back next to the tree

After lunch Skyangle and Nightwing went back to class but were stop by the same mare as earlier

"Hey!" shouted the earth pony " not finish!"

"What! Do you want…Earthen was it!" ask Skyangle

"Yea its Earthen, what did you mean you just an earth pony!" ask Earthen as she stare at these two Pegasus.

"I think you had no right to speak to, Nightwing like that!" said Skyangle

"Why because he's the prince!" shouted back Earthen

"No! Because he's a normal pony like anypony here!" said Skyangle

"Feather brains!" said Earthen as she turns around and started to walk back to class

"WHAT!" shouted Skyangle and she started to walk up to her

"Skyangle!" said Nightwing as he pull on Skyangle's wing "That's okay, just leave it okay!"

"You can't just let her say that!" said Skyangle as she makes a quick glance at Earthen

"I won't!" smiled Nightwing "Watch"

Skyangle watch Nightwing who caught up to Earthen, Skyangle walk up to them to hear what was he saying. But as Skyangle reach them they were finish talking and Earthen return to class.

"What did you says, Nightwing" ask Skyangle

"Just something" smile Nightwing "Come on we're going to be late!" said Nightwing as he toke Skyangle's hoof.

Nightwing and Skyangle returned to class, Miss Cheerilee started with their very first lessons.

"Let's talk about cutie marks!" said Cheerilee

The lesson lasted for most of the day

"Goodbye and have a great day!" said Cheerilee as she waved at her students

As the bell rang everypony got up from their desk and left the classroom. As Nightwing walk outside to find his sister he was stop by Skyangle.

"Hey! Nightwing" shouted Skyangle

"Hey" said Nightwing as he turn around and watch Skyangle fly over to him "I need to go, Skyangle"

"I know it only take a minute" said Skyangle as she folded her wings "I really enjoyed spending our first day of school with you"

"Me too!" said Nightwing as he slightly blushes at the compliment "I hope we can be friends!"

"We already are!" said Skyangle as she smiled at him "Bye!" said Skyangle as she ran off to find her parents.

"Bye!" said Nightwing while he watches Skyangle from a distance

Nightwing was so focus on Skyangle that he didn't notice that his sister was be hide him.

"So, who's your marefriend!" said Light as she watches her brother jump five feet into the sky

"She not my marefriend!" shouted Nightwing as he's heart rate was still beating a mile "She just a friend"

"Okay!" said Light as she smile at her brother "Come on, Mom and Dad are waiting"

Light and Nightwing flew back home and was greeted by their parents

"Light! Nightwing" said Twilight as she hugs them "How was your first day?"

"Mine was awesome!" said Light "We are already learning a spell!"

"Did you learn it in one day?!" ask Twilight

"Yea I did!" said Light as she smile

"Light, go and show her father" said Twilight

"Sure!" said Light as she walk in the kitchen

"And what about you, Nightwing" ask Twilight as she turn her attention to her son

"Well were should I begin…." Said Nightwing as he started to talk about his day

Skyangle created by Midnight Moon, Check out her fics

Continue reading for I want my cutie mark now!

**End **


	2. I want my cutie mark!

**Prince Nightwing **

**I want my cutie mark!**

It's been five months since Nightwing started school and met Skyangle, they have both became very good friends. Nightwing went to her house many times and met her Wonderbolt's parents as well, but she hasn't gone to his. One day at school Nightwing was going to see if she was frees the weekend, while he was asking around he heard Skyangle calling him.

"Hey, Nightwing!" shouted Skyangle as she ran up to him "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you're free this weekend?" ask Nightwing

"Nothing" said Skyangle "Why?"

"Do you want to come to my house?" ask Nightwing

"Really! Wow, I'm going to meet part of the royal family!" said Skyangle as she never thought she would meet them face to face "Of course!"

"Great!" said Nightwing as he jump in place

After school Light was waiting for him so she could bring him home

"Hey, sis!" said Nightwing as he ran up to his sister

"Hey, Nightwing" said Light "How was school?"

"Just fine" said Nightwing while he walk home with Light "Skyangle, is going to come over this weekend"

"Skyangle? Isn't she that Pegasus you met on the first day?" ask Light as she didn't see her often

"Yea! She is" said Nightwing "Anyways is going to come over!"

"Can't wait to meet her!" said Light "Don't forget to tell, Mom and Dad"

"I know" said Nightwing as he saw the house in the distance

Light and Nightwing enter the house to see their mother cooking diner

"We're back!" shouted Nightwing as he threw his bag and ran in towards his mother "Hey, Mom!"

"Hello, Nightwing" said Twilight while she put the knife down and hug her son "Did you put your bad away?"

"No" said Nightwing as he walk towards the entrance

"Hey, Mom!" said Light while she walk pass her brother and greeted her mother

"Hey, Light" said Twilight as she hug her daughter "How was school?"

"Great! I'm going to do a spell with Bright!" said Light "I need to prepare everything!" as she walks out of the kitchen and up to her room.

"Mom" said Nightwing as he walk back in the kitchen

"Yes" said Twilight

"Skyangle, is going to come over this weekend" said Nightwing while he watch his mother cook

"Its fine with me but you need tell your father" said Twilight when they both hear the door open

"Twilight, I'm back!" shouted Flash while he closed the door behind him

"Hey, dad!" shouted Nightwing as he ran up to greet his father

"Hello, Nightwing!" said Flash while he hug his son "How was school?"

"Fine but can Skyangle come over this weekend?" ask Nightwing "Mom, okay with it!"

"Well if your mother okay with it, then I do see any problem" said Flash while he walk towards the kitchen.

"Hello, dear" said Twilight while she kiss him on the lips

"Eww!" shouted Nightwing while he ran away from his kissing parents

The next day when Nightwing arrived at school he was immediately greeted by a joyful, Skyangle who was all happy and flying in circles.

"What is it?" ask Nightwing while he watch Skyangle flying around the classroom

"Look!" shouted Skyangle as she showed her flank

"YOU GOT YOUR CUTIE MARK!" shouted Nightwing as he couldn't believe his eyes

On Skyangle flank was a white wing showing her love in flying

"Congrats, Skyangle!" said Nightwing as he clap his hooves and glance at his blank flank

For the rest of the day Nightwing was thinking about his none existing cutie mark and Skyangle too.

"Hey, Nightwing!" said Light as she saw that her brother was all sad "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" said Nightwing as he pass Light and headed home

When Nightwing return home he headed straight to his room without saying anything

"Nightwing, what's wrong?" ask Twilight as she knew that Nightwing always say hello to her

"Nothing!" shouted Nightwing while he walks up stairs

"Light, do you know what's wrong with Nightwing?" ask Twilight

"He didn't tell me" said Light while she at her mother

Sixty minutes later dinner was ready; Twilight, Flash and Light all went to the table and waited for Nightwing.

"Light, can you get your brother?" ask Flash as he glances at Twilight

"Alright" said Light as she stood up and walk towards the stairs

Knock, Knock!

"Can, I come in?" ask Light as she stood in front of her brother's room

"Yea" said Nightwing in a sad tone

"Mom, made your favorite dinner" said Light while she walk in his room "You won't come down?"

"No" said Nightwing while he glance at his sister cutie mark

"What's wrong?" ask Light as she notice Nightwing look at her cutie mark

"Skyangle, got her cutie mark" said Nightwing as he look at his blank flank

"That good for her" said Light "Then why are you so sad?"

"I want mine!" shouted Nightwing as he punch his pillow

"It will come when it comes" said Light "You can't force it"

"But, you got yours when you were much young then me!" shouted Nightwing while he pointed at her flank with his hoof "And so did mom and dad!"

"Yes, we did all get our cutie marks before we became your age but we were all one of the last ones too!" said Light as she put her hoof around her brother "In your class only a few ponies have theirs, right?"

"Yea, only five haves theirs" said Nightwing as he realize he's not the only one

"See, Night" said Light as she stood up from her brothers bed "Now come on, Mom and Dad are waiting for us"

Nightwing tried not to let this cutie mark problem interfere with his friendship with Skyangle a week pass today Skyangle was going to come over to his house.

"I'll get it!" shouted Nightwing as he ran to the door "Hey, Skyangle!"

"Hey, Night" said Skyangle while she walk inside "Wow! Awesome house!"

"Thanks" said Nightwing as he walk towards his family "This is my mother, father and sister"

"It's nice to meet you all, Princess Twilight, Light and Prince Flash" said Skyangle as she bowed at them

"There is no need for that" said Twilight as she smiled at Flash and Light

"You can call us by our names" said Flash "It's nice to meet you, Skyangle"

"And you, Flash" said Skyangle as she smiled at him

"Come on, Skyangle" said Nightwing as she pull on Skyangle's hoof

Nightwing gave a tour of the house to Skyangle, he showed her all the events that his mother went though. Nightmare Moon, Discord, becoming an alicorn, Crystal Empire and much more which Skyangle was very interested.

"Hey, sis" said Nightwing as he saw his sister walking towards them

"Your showing our guest all the adventures that mom went?" ask Light

"Yea" answered Nightwing

"Hello, Skyangle" said Light "We haven't met"

"No, we didn't" said Skyangle as she look at the kind princess "Night take me away before we could talk"

"I think we are going to get along just fine" said Light as she smiled at her

"Of course we are!" said Skyangle as she smiled back

"Okay, sis can you leave?!" ask Night as he stare at her

"Fine" said Light as she started to walk "Skyangle, we should talk more"

"Alright!" shouted Skyangle "I like your sister" as she look at Nightwing

"I see" said Nightwing "So how did you get your cutie mark?"

"I was racing with my mother and I beat her!" shouted Skyangle as she proudly smiled "It was an awesome race!"

"I wish I had my cutie mark" said Nightwing while he look at his blank flank

"You will get it" said Skyangle "Give it time"

"That's what my sister said" shouted Nightwing as he was tried to hear those words and just want a cutie mark

"Well it looks like your sister and me, are more the same as I thought" said Skyangle

After a few hours Skyangle had to return home

"Bye, Nightwing!" said Skyangle as she opened the door

"Bye, Skyangle" said Nightwing

"It was very nice to meet you, Skyangle" said Twilight as she smiled at her

"It was!" said Skyangle as she waved at Twilight, Flash and Light

"We'll find some time to talk!" shouted Skyangle

"Yea!" shouted Light

Continue reading for What a great cutie mark!

**End **


	3. What a great cutie mark!

**Prince Nightwing**

**What a great cutie mark**

One week pass and more and more fillies and colts got their cutie marks which Nightwing really didn't enjoy to see. Now he wanted to get his as badly as ever, he wanted his cutie mark TODAY and not a minute later.

"Night, time for school!" shouted Twilight while she prepared breakfast

"Today the day today I'm going to get my cutie mark!" said Night as he looks at himself in the mirror

Nightwing rush downstairs and started to eat his breakfast at a very rapid way

"What's the rush, Son?" ask Flash while he watch Night swallow a big chunk of toast

"Today im going to get my cutie mark!" said Night while still having food in his mouth

"Night, don't talk with your mouth full" said Twilight as she sat down on her chair

"Sorry, Mom" said Night as he swallowed his food down

"Why do you want to go to school so badly?" ask Light as she started to eat her breakfast

"I want to get my cutie mark!" shouted Night as he toke the last bite of his breakfast "Come on, sis!" as he jump of his chair and pulled on his sister's hoof.

"Can I least finish my breakfast?" ask Light while being pulled

"NO!" shouted Night as he pulled harder that made his sister fall onto the ground "COME ON!" as he tried to drag his sister.

"Alright, alright!" said Light as she stood up and walk out the door with her brother

"Hurry!" shouted Night

"Coming!" shouted Light as she closed the door

"That is so you!" said Flash as he look at his wife while holding his coffee in his hoof

"No way! Flash that is all you!" said Twilight as she looks at Flash in shock

"How can you tell it's me and not you?!" ask Flash as he put his mug down on the table

"Well his is determining on doing things" said Twilight

"And how is that me?" ask Flash

"Being over protective when I was pregnant!" said Twilight as she sip her coffee

"That's….well…uh…..fine you win" said Flash as he realized that she was right

"And determine on dating me before we went out!" said Twilight as she mention another crazy obsession "And don't forget when…" as she was suddenly kissed on the lips by Flash.

"Your right but there is a little bite of you too" said Flash as he smiled at her

"Like?" ask Twilight

"Not sending a letter to princess Celestia everyday!" mention Flash as he watch Twilight reaction

"Okay there is a bit of me in there but JUST a bit!" said Twilight as she smiled and held his hoof

Meanwhile after dragging his sister all over the place Night finally arrived at school

"Bye Night, have a nice day!" said Light as she watch Night run off "Night?"

"Yea, bye!" shouted Night as he ran in the building

"Bye, sis have a nice day too!" said Light as she walk back home "Oh, by the way I love you! Jeez Brothers"

Night rushed into class to the few ponies there who were wondering what was all the excitement about.

"What's the excitement, Night?" ask Skyangle

"Today I'm going to get my cutie mark!" shouted Night

"Oh boy, here we go again!" said Skyangle as she put her hoof on her head

"It won't be like last times where you lectured me like my sister, this time I'm going to get it!" said Night in a determined voice.

"Alright" said Skyangle as she didn't want to start a hugged fight with him

Though out the day Night tried absolutely everything he could thing of but not one of them was his special talent.

"So did you find it?" ask Skyangle as she walks out of the school

"No" said Night with a sad face

"The day isn't over yet" said Skyangle as she tried to cheer up her friend "You'll find it"

"Maybe" said Night when he suddenly got an idea "I know how about we try the forest!"

"What!" said Skyangle in shock as she knew that Night would never do something like that before "Are you crazy, our parents keep telling us that its dangerous in there!"

"Yea, but my mom went in there many times before!" pointed out Night "If she can do it then we can"

"We! I'm not going!" said Skyangle as she knows the many stories her mother tells her of ponies getting lost and never seeing them again "Did you mom tell you all the dangers?!"

"Yea, she did there are Timberwolves, parasites, evil planets, clouds moving on their own stuff like that!" said Night

"And you still want to go?!" said Skyangle in shock that Night knew all the dangers and still wants to go in the forest.

"Yea, Golden Apple lives close to the forest, Meadow too and Zecora lives IN the forest!" said Night as he started to walk away from the school "If it's so dangerous then why some many ponies live so close?"

"You got a point there" admitted Skyangle "But why do you want to go in that forest anyways?"

"To get my cutie mark!" said Night as he showed his blank flank at Skyangle

"All that for a cutie mark?!" said Skyangle in shock "You're going to risk your life for a cutie mark!"

"Yea" said Night as he simple look at her

Skyangle just stared at Night she didn't understand why he would risk his own life for a stupid cutie mark. Skyangle just opened her wings and flew back home without saying a thing to Nightwing, she was hoping that Night wasn't stupid enough to go in the forest.

"I'll show you!" said Night as he opened his wings and started too headed towards the forbidden forest.

A few hours later Light went to pick up her mother at school but Night wasn't there!

"Night? Where are you?" ask Light as she flew around the school "His not here? Maybe he went home" as she quickly headed back home.

"Welcome home, you two!" shouted Flash as he walk towards the door "Light, where's Nightwing?"

"He's not here!" said Light in shock "Are you sure?!"

"I was here all day" said Twilight as she overheard the conservation "Night, never came home"

"Oh, no!" said Light as she started to think of all the horrible things that could happen

"Light, was Night at school when you went to pick him up?" ask Flash as he started to get worried

"No" said Light as there was no better words to put it "I went to pick him up and he was there, I look all over the school!"

"WHAT!" shouted Twilight "Where is he?!" as she started to hit Flash on the shoulder

"I don't know hon!" shouted Flash as he tried to stop his panicky wife "Calm down, Twilight!"

"Calm down?! How can I calm down when my son is missing!" shouted Twilight

"Mom, maybe his friend knows where he is!" suggested Light "Mom?" as she watch her mother starting to cry.

"Go, Light" said Flash as he tried to reassure his wife

Light didn't heisted for one moment she quickly flew out the door and headed to Skyangle's house, as she as she arrived she started to hit on their door.

"Light!" said Skyangle as she was completely surprise to see her

"Sky! Night is missing!" shouted Light "Do you know where he could be?!"

Skyangle didn't answered Light and just stared at her, Light could tell that she knew something and was scared to tell her.

"Please tell me what you know" said Light

"He could be in the evergreen forest" said Skyangle "He went there to get his cutie mark!"

"What!" shouted Light in shock "Thank you!" as she opened her wings ready to fly

"Wait!" shouted Skyangle as she ran out of her home "Let me come with you?!"

"No! It's too dangerous in there!" said Light as she flew into the airs "I don't know if I could protect you both" as she flew off towards the forest.

Skyangle waited for Light to be far enough so she wouldn't be able to see her following her to the forest. Light and unknowing Skyangle arrived at the forest and started their search for Night. In the forest Night walk around the forest and was wondering why it was so dangerous, the forest seems like any other forest in Equestria.

"I don't see why, mom says it dangerous?" ask Night while he walk around the forest "There is nothi…." As he suddenly heard roars of death "What…..what was that?"

With the roars Light could easily guess where her brother could be, as she knew the Timberwolves wouldn't roar of a reason.

"Idiot!" shouted Light as she rush over to the sounds of the roars

Night look around the forest to try and tell were these roars were coming from but he didn't have to look for long. He suddenly saw two greens eyes then another and another, as far as Night knew it was a pack of Timberwolves.

"Those…..those…must be the Timberwolves!" said Night as he started to shake as he now understood why nopony goes in the forest "I've….I've made a terrible mistake!"

The Timberwolves walk closer and closer to Night, Night just stared at the Timberwolves he didn't know if he had to run, play dead, don't move he didn't know what to do.

"I'm dead!" said Night as he repeated it to himself

"You're not dead! Or until Mom gets you!" shouted Light as she land in front of Night

"Sis!" shouted Night as he couldn't believe his eyes "Is that really you!"

"It's sure is!" shouted Light as she faced the Timberwolves

"Me too!" shouted Skyangle as she landed beside Night

Night and Light were both completely shock at Skyangle arrival

"Did…..did you follow me?!" ask Light as she turn away her attention from the Timberwolves

"Hey!" said Skyangle as she smiled

"SIS!" shouted Night as he pointed at the Timberwolf

Light saw the Timberwolf before he could attack her she quickly flew into the air firing spells destroying them one by one but their keep on coming.

"Get out of here!" shouted Light while she distracted the Timberwolves

"But what about you!" shouted Night as he watches her sister fight off the Timberwolves because of him.

"GO!" shouted Light

Night and Skyangle opened their wings and flew into the sky while flying to safety, Night keep on looking back at the forest hoping to see his sister following them. But it never happens Night just couldn't take it anymore he didn't want his sister to die because of him and his stupid choices.

"I'm going back!" shouted Night

"What!" shouted Skyangle "Are you crazy!"

"I'm not going to tell my parents to send a group of ponies to collect a body!" shouted Night as just stared at her and flew back to the forest.

Light try to escape but there was always a Timberwolf blocking her way

"I can't escape!" said Light while attacking the Timberwolves "What I am going to do?!"

"Sis!" shouted Night as he returns to his sister "I'm here to help!"

"What! Leave get out of the forest!" shouted Light "Mom and Dad, wont handle if we both die!"

"They won't handle with one of us dies!" shouted Night

Light and Night were too busy arguing that they didn't notice a Timberwolf was ready to attack them but it caught Light's eye and she pushed her brother out of the way. Light was pinned down under the Timberwolf's paw, Night watches his sister trying to free herself but he knew she wouldn't be able too.

"We're both coming back!" said Night as he rush towards his sister

As the Timberwolf was about to attack Light, Night quickly went under the Timberwolf belly and ran into his paw. The paw broke off and Light was able to free herself from his grip

On his flank was a shield with white wings spreading apart covering half of the shield, showing that Night wasn't meant to be a prince but a royal guard just like his father!

"Is that what I think it is?!" ask Skyangle in a surprise tone

"My cutie mark!" shouted Night as he couldn't believe his eyes "I can't believe it!"

"It's a great cutie mark!" said Light as she smiled at him "Congrats, bro"

"This is great!" shouted Night as he walk in circles

"Okay, calm down now!" said Light as she waved her hoof "Now come on we have to bring Skyangle back home before her parents send a search party!"

Light, Night and Skyangle all returned to the safety of their homes, as they arrived Twilight and Flash both hugged their children.

"Where have you been?!" demanded Twilight

"Evergreen Forest" admitted Night as he glances at his sister

"Why!" shouted Twilight "You know it's dangerous!"

Light and Night explain all what happen to them and the reason why Night did a foolish decision in the first place.

"I'm just happy that your both safe" said Flash as he hugged them both once more

"We will take about your punishment later!" said Twilight as she also hugs her son and daughter

Continue reading for day with my father

**End**


End file.
